El Momento Indicado corregida
by Gatita Gotica-Princess Ghotik
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, ahora sin errores n.n


_**No kize borrar la original, porke es lo primero ke publico en toda mi vida, pero tambien keria volverla a subir SIN errores, pero es la misma historia.**_

**El momento indicado**

La guerra termino, el mundo se sentía en paz y seguro ahora que El Avatar encargado del restaurado equilibrio del mundo cumplía con dedicación y esmero su tarea.

Y todas las personas que en la guerra se vieron involucrados disfrutaban de esa tan ansiada paz que siempre se soñó en especial un grupo de jóvenes muy valientes que acompañaron al joven avatar Aang en su misión. El paso del tiempo no hizo menguar su amistad al contrario siempre se mantuvieron juntos viajando de pueblo en pueblo o donde quiera que se necesitase ayuda y eso los hacia felices, ayudar y seguir juntos en especial a un par de jóvenes que desde el final de la guerra estaban juntos de una manera especial.

Si Aang y Katara eran una pareja desde ese día en Ba Sing Se donde sin necesidad de palabras se demostraron lo mucho que se amaban. La felicidad que los acompaño los años siguientes no tuvo comparación, el mundo estaba a salvo y ellos juntos, ¿que mas podrían desear?

Pues el joven avatar deseaba mas sin duda ahora que Katara era su compañera deseaba que nunca dejara de serlo y eso conlleva a dar un paso muy importante en la vida de ambos: Pedirle Matrimonio

Empezamos la historia viendo a Aang el avatar sobre el tejado de un edificio muy familiar acompañado por su amiguito el lémur momo, se trataba de la casa de té del general retirado y tío del actual señor del fuego Zuko, después de viajar tanto por ahí los jóvenes ayudando a tanta gente habían decidido pasar por la casa de Té del que ahora era un buen amigo y consejero de todos ellos, bueno en realidad la idea había sido de Aang por algún motivo se mostraba muy ansioso por ir ahí. Motivo que solo el conocía.

- Ya estoy listo para pedírselo momo - le dijo el joven hombre al lémur en su hombro - ¿pero como?

Era la duda que lo asaltaba y es que desde que empezó a salir con Katara, ¡No! se podría decir que desde que la conoció deseo que algún día fuera su esposa y ahora con sus 16 años se encontraba mas que preparado para dar ese paso, solo que tendría que saber elegir el momento indicado, ya tenia el lugar: Ba Sing Se donde empezó con esa relación que había durado tanto y que nunca dejo de ser maravillosa.

En su manos sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño cofre y debía contener algo muy especial ya que lo observaba con cariño y esperanza amaba a Katara sin duda y pensar en ella caminando así el con un hermoso vestido mientras aguarda por que le diera el _si_ de por vida lo hacia inmensamente feliz, mas sin embargo el momento indicado, bueno iba a actuar como siempre y nunca dejo de ser, simplemente... algo se le ocurriría, podría pedirle que dieran un tranquilo paseo hasta algún bonito lugar o podrían irse en appa para algún sitio retirado, bueno no sabia pero deseaba preguntarle Ya!

Decidido salto del techo y se introdujo en el salón de té (que en esos momentos estaba abierto al publico) y busco a sus amigos bueno busco a Katara entro sus amigos, no la vio

- Oigan - los llamo cuando se acerco a ellos, guiado por su lémur - ¿a donde fue Katara?

- -Acaba de salir pies ligeros - respondió la maestra tierra ciega de modo indiferente.

- ¿Saben a donde? - insistió ansioso el muchacho de los tatuajes.

- No lo sabemos - esta vez fue Sokka quien le hablo - solo dijo que quería dar un paseo, si te apresuras tal vez la alcances -

Aang no necesito mas, solo escucho eso y salio de ahí corriendo como el viento literalmente e ignoro las quejas de sus amigos y los clientes por su acción, solo tenia en su mente a Katara y lo que le diría.

Mientras la buscaba pensaba en la forma en que se lo pediría, seria tranquilo claro, pero debía ser directo también, sin asustarla, por que lo que menos deseaba era una negativa, entonces pensó que quizás se estaba apresurando.

¡Nah! hacia mucho que ellos eran novios, la amaba con locura y estaba seguro ella a el, además hacia tiempo que el había cumplido los 16 y Katara, _su_ Katara rozaba los 18, si ella no quisiera ir a algo mucho mas serio con el se lo habría dicho al _Ella_ cumplir sus 16, edad en la que podía casarse pero obviamente estaba esperando algo, lo esperaba a _El._

Y el ya estaba listo mas que listo, solo necesita encontrarla y el momento indicado, así que siguió buscándola y buscándola y buscándola.

Se pregunto que tan lejos pudo haber ido, que estaría haciendo y si pensaba en el tanto como el pensaba en ella en ese momento, no es que ellos fuesen el tipo de pareja que estaba todo el día juntos pero si eran muy unidos y eso a Aang realmente le agradaba.

Pero ¿ahora? el tenia algo muy importante que hablar con ella y simplemente no la encontraba, deseaba tanto verla, como dijo no eran tan melosos pero si se amaban mucho y cuando ella no estaba el la extrañaba, acaso ella lo extrañaba a el? tendría que encontrarla para saber, pero en donde esta?

Paso hora y horas buscándola casi toda la tarde, cuando el ocaso se empezaba a apreciar en esa inmensa ciudad.

Finalmente opto por volver al salón de té de Iroh quizá Katara había vuelto ahí ya, así que empezó a caminar un poco desanimado por no encontrarla, llego ahí cuando el salón cerraba, pero los chicos le dijeron que ella había vuelto poco después de que el se fuera, se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo al escuchar eso.

- Le dijimos que la estabas buscando - le dijo toph al chico - y nos pregunto para que la querías -

- Como te fuiste tan pronto Y sin darnos alguna explicación - continuo Sokka un poco molesto - le dijimos que no teníamos ni idea. - finalizo el guerreo de la tribu agua simplemente, Aang no podía creer su suerte, simplemente desea encontrarla a ella y El Momento Indicado y todo el tiempo solo dio tontas vueltas y seguía sin verla.

"Quizá ella volviera pronto" se dijo, ya la había ido a buscar por todos los lugares que frecuentaban cada vez que visitaban Ba Sing Se y no la encontró, así que sin decir nada mas salio al balcón posterior al edificio y de un ágil salto subió al techo para reflexionar lo sucedido las pasadas horas pero con lo que no esperaba encontrarse era con ni mas ni menos que Katara!

Allí mismo sentada, tranquila, mirando la ciudad, realmente se sorprendió tanto de encontrarla ¡justo ahí! que estuvo a punto de caer del techo por suerte pudo evitarlo haciendo uso de su equilibrio pero hizo algo de ruido e inconcientemente llamo la atención de Katara que se volteo hacia el y lo miro entre sorprendida y divertida.

- Hola Aang - lo saludo la maestra agua de forma dulce - me dijeron que me buscabas. - Le dijo de forma simple la chica mientras con mucho cuidado se acercaba a el, intentando no caer - ¿que se te ofrecía? - le pregunto dulce

Cuando estuvo frente a el.

Aang no salía de su asombro, allí justo ahí frente a el estaba su amiga, su maestra, su compañera y su novia pensó en todo y en como el destino tenia formas muy graciosas de ofrecerle momentos. ¡Eso es! ¡el momento indicado era ese!

Respiro profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría nuevamente para verla a los suyos.

- Katara hay algo muy importante que quiero preguntarte

Fin


End file.
